1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lightweight, stowable cover, with an easily inflatable support, for protecting occupants of a dinghy or other small vessel on the water.
2. Background Information
Many sailboats, yachts, power boats, fishing boats and other types of xe2x80x9cprimaryxe2x80x9d vessels carry or pull an dinghy, which is used as a runabout, tender, or as a life raft in the event of an emergency. If the primary vessel capsizes, its occupants can flee in the inflated dinghy. A covered dinghy or life raft is advantageous because it protects against wind and sun exposure, which can make the difference between life and death in the event abandonment of a primary vessel becomes necessary. Such a cover could also be used on a dinghy, with or without an outboard motor or steering wheel, that is used by itself as a small fun boat. Such a cover would also protect the dinghy""s occupants against salt water spray and cold ambient temperatures. However, an effective, lightweight dinghy cover that can quickly be erected in the event of an emergency has. not been available heretofore.
The cover of the present invention protects the dinghy""s occupants from wind and sun exposure, spray, and cold ambient temperatures. Besides protecting the dinghy""s occupants, this brightly colored cover is highly visible and facilitates recovery of the dinghy. Even with the cover on, the dinghy can provide a stable ride. The erect cover does not interfere with handling of the dinghy. The cover of the present invention does not take up valuable dinghy floor space.
The dinghy cover of the present invention can quickly and easily be erected before or after boarding the dinghy and is also easily disassembled, folded, and stored in an attached storage pouch. The cover can be assembled and disassembled quickly by one person. It can be erected on land, on the deck of the primary vessel, or in the dinghy.
The present invention is a cover with an easily inflated support for protecting occupants of a dinghy or other small vessel, including:
(a) a flexible canopy comprised of a central canopy portion having side edges for contacting opposite sides of the vessel, a forward canopy portion having a lower edge for contacting a bow of the vessel, the forward canopy portion extending from one side of the central canopy portion, and an aft entrance portion connected to an opposite side of the central canopy portion; the aft entrance portion comprising an opening to an interior of the vessel;
(b) a system of spaced-apart, flexible straps attachable across a bottom of the vessel for affixing the cover to the vessel, the strap system comprising at least one connector strap, the connector strap being detachably or permanently attached at its ends to two, opposite, lower edges of the canopy; and
(c) at least one inflatable central support for supporting the canopy over the vessel interior, the inflatable support comprising at least one enclosed, inflatable support tube and an air valve in the support tube for inflating the support tube; and
wherein the inflatable support tube lies beneath and adjacent to a portion of the canopy, and the cover is removably attachable over the bow and sides of the vessel. The cover preferably also includes ties, each affixed at one end to an inside face of the canopy, for tying the canopy to tie holds in the vessel.